


【蘇我源狐】妖狐様のお悩み

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [16]
Category: ayhs universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※AYHS Universe。※蘇我伊織×源狐。※源狐：日清NISSIN豆皮烏龍麵廣告中出現的角色。※以Herusa曦曦的ayhs宇宙同人作品《Glitch》世界觀為前提的蘇我源狐。※蘇我源狐剛結婚不久的設定。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Soga Iori/Gengitsune
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 6





	【蘇我源狐】妖狐様のお悩み

身為一名還算修煉有成的狐仙，源從來沒想過他會有如此苦惱的時候。  
  
「蘇我大人，晚餐吃鰤魚燉蘿蔔可以嗎？」  
  
「嗯，都好。」  
  
從源手中接過公事包，蘇我抬手摸了摸他的頭，臉部線條雖然較在外人面前和緩許多，卻仍是一貫的面無表情。  
  
路上小心，祝您今天工作順利。躬身送走蘇我後，源的耳朵、肩膀和尾巴都垮了下來。  
  
是哪裡做得不夠好嗎？雖然知道蘇我本來就是個不苟言笑的人，但源還是期待他能對自己露出更多不一樣的表情的。  
  
說到不一樣的表情……在床上時倒是能看見他慾火難耐的樣子，不過也僅限於床笫之間，一旦完事，他的蘇我大人又回復成平時不慍不火的模樣，甚至幾乎不曾主動索求他。  
  
畢竟當初是自己沒頭沒腦貼上來的。初次見面向蘇我表白時，他詫異的表情源到現在都沒有忘記。  
  
雖然總是板著一張臉，對誰也都冷冰冰的難以親近的模樣，源知道蘇我本質上是個溫暖柔軟的人。會不會蘇我其實沒那麼喜歡自己呢？如果蘇我只是因為不想傷害到他，甚至只是拗不過他的死纏爛打而勉強自己和他在一起的呢？  
  
縱使能夠看穿人心，即便蘇我禁止，源自己卻也害怕得不敢閱讀他的想法。  
  


* * *

  
  
「蘇我大人。」  
  
蘇我從正在閱讀的書中抬頭，看見只穿著單衣的源站在房門口。他朝對方招了招手，後者立刻露出笑容，小跑步著來到床邊。  
  
只穿這樣會感冒的。蘇我的語氣帶著些許責備，令源的心口揪了一下。  
  
「蘇我大人……今天可以嗎？」  
  
蘇我沒有說話，但掀開了棉被，是無聲的應允。  
  
  
  
  
「蘇我大人、啊啊！好棒、好深……」  
  
源雙腿大開承受著蘇我的侵犯，毫不掩飾地大聲呻吟；而隨著源的喘息拔高，蘇我進出的力度和深度也逐漸加大，幾乎像是要貫穿他相對嬌小的身軀一般。  
  
好熱，好像要融化了。源的體內又軟又暖，又緊緊吸吮挽留著他，雖然從沒有溢於言表，卻總是讓蘇我欲罷不能。  
  
「源……」  
  
蘇我摟緊了身下的人兒，俯身吻上那張不斷發出淫穢叫聲的小嘴，意外見到源呆愣住的表情。  
  
「怎麼了？」  
  
「……蘇我大人、還要。」  
  
不只身體，胸口也像是被填滿了，源一瞬間幾乎要哭了出來。  
  
「還想要、請蘇我大人親、唔……」  
  
話音未落，源便被蘇我再次吻住，同時一度停下的抽插動作又重新開始，一下一下準確撞擊在最敏感的那一點上，源細碎的嬌喘被蘇我全數吞沒。  
  
「不、行……嗷！要去、了！老公、我要——！」  
  
柔韌的腰身高高拱起、落下，紅通通的性器顫抖著在平坦的小腹上噴灑出淫液；而蘇我也在幾次深入的衝刺過後，低哼一聲挺身將灼熱的白液射入源的體內。  
  
「……蘇我大人……」  
  
一面享受著高潮的餘韻，蘇我握住源伸過來的手，拉到唇邊輕吻了下，嘴角少見的微微上揚。  
  
啊。蘇我大人、笑了。  
  
「源，還好嗎？」  
  
大概是見他難得呆滯的模樣而有些擔心，蘇我撫上源的臉龐，輕蹙起眉問道。  
  
「我、沒事……啊！」  
  
源忽然反過來抓住蘇我的手，瞪大眼露出大難臨頭的神情。  
  
「我剛剛、是不是……喊了蘇我大人、老……」  
  
一句話都還沒說完，源的臉已經脹得快比牠的毛色還要紅。  
  
原來是想說這個？蘇我不禁失笑。他其實一直都知道源在他面前沒什麼自信，就連方才站在房門的樣子也畏畏縮縮，還真像個小媳婦兒。  
  
初次見面時的確被這隻老是不按牌理出牌的狐狸嚇到了ーー即便工作性質讓他見過各式各樣稀奇古怪的事，忽然冒出一隻狐仙嚷嚷著要以身相許報恩任誰都會退避三舍的吧ーー，但相處的時日一長，蘇我也逐漸發現源的可愛之處。像是那宛如向日葵綻放般燦爛和煦的可愛笑容，總是在他下班後療癒了疲憊的身心；或是明明不擅長做菜，卻為了當一名「稱職的妻子」而學著下廚，天天為他洗手作羹湯，纖白雙手滿布刀痕的模樣他看幾次都心疼。  
  
又或是明明已經互許終身，源卻依然每天左一句蘇我大人右一句蘇我大人，他聽著總覺得彆扭，卻不知道如何開口。  
  
「沒事。那樣叫挺好的。」  
  
什麼？  
  
源還沒反應過來，只見蘇我拉著他的手放到自己胸口，一股意念隨著那踏實強健的心跳，如春天溫暖的涓涓細流般流淌進腦海中。  
  
源真可愛，好喜歡你。你知道我都忍得有多辛苦嗎？  
  
「……蘇我大人？」  
  
「以後就照剛剛那樣喊我吧。我們也都結婚了，不是嗎？」  
  
「唔——！」  
  
彷彿再也承受不住，源摀住了臉，高高豎起顫抖的耳朵卻顯露出他的欣喜之情，如果不是被壓在身下，那蓬鬆的尾巴肯定也會快速搖動吧。  
  


  
  
「不行！叫老公果然還是太害羞了啦！」


End file.
